


i need you

by liionne



Category: Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A career is wonderful, but you can't curl up with it on a cold night." - Marilyn Monroe</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need you

Bam lay on his back in the big, empty bed, staring at the dark ceiling with a frown painted on his face. He wasn't sure exactly how long he had been lying there, but he knew it was a long time. He just wasn't tired. Not when the bed was so big and he felt so small and he couldn't move because the sheets around him were too cold for him to be able to fall alseep between them.

Missy was gone. She had filed for the divorce because he was a dick and she was tired and he almost didn't blame her. He wasn't so good at the whole commitment thing, if he was being honest. And anyway, he was glad that she'd done it. He had been meaning to tell her something for a long time, and with their mrriage over it meant that he didn't have to.

But he missed her. He missed the feeling of her body beside his, her head nestled in the crook of his neck where he could smell her hair and feel his breath on his collarbones. The way she would wake up bleary eyed but still smiling, press a stale kiss to his lips before staggering into the bathroom to begin her day. The way she would tickle him and nudge him and cosy up to him when they were trying to fall asleep or when he wouldn't wake up in the morning. All of it he  missed. Knew he would always miss. He wouldn't be able to find that again.

He stared up at the ceiling and squinted to try to get rid of the tears that had begun to well in his eyes. What was he becoming? Hard-ass Bam Margera never cried, not ever. That was the last straw. He picked up the phone on the bed side table and dialled the number almost without looking.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

"Are you fucking serious, it's 1am?"

"I need you, Dunn."

Ryan sighed. "I'm on my way."

He hung up without a further word. Bam pressed the red button and lay the phone on his chest, because he was too lazy to reach his arm back over to put the phone where it belonged.

Ryan got there as quickly as he could, knowing the longer he took the worse a state Bam would be in when he got there. He threw on a shirt, decided that pants weren't necessary and left the house in a pair of untied Doc Martins that might actually kill him on the icy roads.

Bam made no effort to get up to greet him; Ryan knew where he would be. He trudged straight up to the big bedroom on the first floor and opened the door. He flicked the light switch, and Bam groaned, sheilding his eyes. "Turn it off, man," He complained, his voice sounding hoarse and croaky.

Ryan shrugge a little and switched it back off. He kicked off his Docs and pulled off his shirt before clambering into the bed beside Bam.

Now he felt a little better. With Ryan by his side the sheets didn't feel so big, and he didn't feel so small. He didn't feel like there was something so blatantly missing. He felt safe. He felt the pang of longing and regret ease ever so slightly in his chest and he managed a small smile.

"You got here fast." He noted.

"Broke a few laws." Dunn shrugged, grinning.

Bam grinned back. It was hard not to grin with Ryan around. Bam moved slightly so their shoulders were pressed together. Ryan was cold from the trip over, and it made him shiver. Ryan looked at him with amusement.

"So why'd you need me here? Missing me?" He joked.

"Missing _her_." Bam said solemnly.

"Ah." Ryan murmured. He had known all along, of course. He had known the marriage wasn't going to last and then he'd  known that Bam would mope over it, because he always moped over things like this. Once, when he was a bit younger, he'd had a horse. He had never ridden before in his life, but he had pestered his mom so much that she had just went and bought the god damn horse because she wanted him to just leave her alone and he knew that he sure as hell wasn't getting anything for christmas or for his birthday for the next two years. He rode for a little while, a couple of months or so, and then he stopped. Got bored. Picked up a skateboard instead. His mom, having gone totally apeshit over the money she wasted on the god damn horse, had sold it on to another owner. And Bam had moped, and he had moaned, and he had pouted over the horse that he had for a little while and then dropped.

He saw the exact same in Bam's infatuation with Missy. But of course, he never told him that.

And instead of telling him to stop whining like a little bitch and get over her, Ryan tucked him under his arm, pulling him towards him in one swift move. Bam leaned his head on his shoulder and stifled a sob. Ryan gave him a comforting squeeze.

Nothing had to be said. For Bam to be curled up against Ryan's side was enough. But he felt he had to say something, he had to explain himself, even though Ryan knew the whole story anyway.

"I got bored of her, man. Just like I knew I would. And then there was that real pretty girl living a few streets over, and man. I just couldn't help myself. Missy was always gone, we weren't even living together, and I only saw her once a week, if I was lucky..." Bam shook his head, moving closer to Ryan. "I thought I was so great 'cause I had Jackass, and I had Viva La Bam, and I had the skating, and-" He stopped, for fear of choking up. His ego had got in the way, in the end. If things were going his wya, great. If they weren't, not so great. Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde eat your heart out.

"It's not your fault, Bam," Ryan pulled Bam closer to him, resting his lips on his head. "It just wasn't meant to be."

Bam sighed. The amount of times he'd heard that was appalling.

"You won't ever leave me, right?" Bam asked.

"We're not together, so-"

Bam interrupted Ryan mid sentence. "Not officially." he said, with a small grin. He propped himself up on his elbow to look at Ryan. "Just promise me, Dunn."

Ryan followed his lead, propping himselfup on his elbow to face Bam. He paused. And then said, "I promise."

Bam nodded, settling himself back down in the bed, pulling Ryan down to lie beside him. It felt so much better with him there.

"At least we didn't have kids," Ryan murmured in the darkness. "Joint custody would've been a bitch."

Bam laughed, not as loudly or as genuinely as he should have, but it was a laugh all the same. Ryan pulled him back into his arms, and the fell asleep joint together, a tangle of arms and floppy hair.


End file.
